Reflect
by Angel-of-hope-222
Summary: Relena looks back on her life and her decisions as she's about to become Queen Relena of the Earth Nation.


"Where should I go from now on?" She had asked herself that question over a thousand times, speaking to the picture of her late father. There never was an answer and she never expected one either. Eventually the decision would be taken for her without her even realizing it. She had become nothing more than a little pawn in her own life.

She had always been aware of the fact that she wasn't an ordinary teenager. Unlike her so-called friends she was silent and introvert girl, someone who didn't want to be noticed. Being the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister had drawn enough attention to her already. Friends envied her, their hypocritical smiles still sent a shiver down her spine. Adults however would look down on her as if she was a silly little girl who couldn't understand the position the world was in. Back then they were probably right, If only they had known what that little girl would turn into.

She had to admit to herself that she never wanted to live her life this way. Chasing something and losing sight of everything had often brought her into compromising situations. Accepting her true identity and her responsibilities as a princess, as a Peacecraft. Or even the decision to chase Heero. If she hadn't followed him things wouldn't have turned out this way. She died a little when her father died; grief and the confusion of her father's last words had created a deep dark hatred in her. Especially towards that woman who killed him. If it hadn't been for Heero she would have never picked up that gun, she never would have had the courage to do anything. A small grin formed on her lips as she thought back of that moment, the anger she felt, the bewildered look on the face of lady Une. Even if she did miss, she felt very close to Heero that moment. She had faced Oz and had to run from them, just like him.

Relena looked into the large mirror; the red afternoon sun cast a warm glow into the room. Her room inside the Romefeller Foundation's golden cage, nonetheless it was quite modest for someone who was about to become the queen of the world. The walls were painted in a soft pink colour and rimmed with gold, inside the room was a closet, a bed, a dresser and the large mirror she had been sitting in front off all this time. She didn't care about how it looked; it would never be her room anyway. It's not like she expected to be Queen Relena for a long time. Duke Dermail would most certainly try to get rid of her once she had lost her importance. She stroked her hair carefully, it felt odd and unfamiliar. It had been braided and turned into some sort of complicated construction on top of her head rimmed by a little golden tiara. She didn't like it, it made her look even older than she already did. A few young servants had helped her into her dress and jewellery over two hours ago. She'd been alone ever since. What more could a young former princess do than reminiscence about her life in the awaiting of her coronation?

Relena sighed and placed her gloved hand against the smooth cold surface of the mirror. Then again, she missed. And if it hadn't been for Noin, Oz would have arrested her and she never would have known the truth. "They're all puppets of Romefeller" she thought. Even the great Treize Khushrenada had been a puppet who had removed himself off the stage. She didn't hate Lady Une, as odd as it may seem. It had taken her a while to realize that she didn't hate her, she had been too busy to think about it. Somewhere during her busy life as the princess and head of the Sank educational institute she had stowed away that pain and anger so deep it had slowly vanished. It had left nothing but an empty emotionless space which she had chosen to fill with her idealistic beliefs. She'd hold on to them, and guide them with her emotions. There was nothing that could change her mind, not even the loss of the Sank kingdom. She remembered when she first returned to Sank. It was winter, leafless trees and the half burnt ruins of Port City which were covered in snow were all which was left

It was a dark desolate place, just like her heart had become. She remembered the cold feeling when she first set foot on the frozen soil her country, it felt like a something inside her shivered in remembrance. Something she remembered from a nightmare, back then when the sky had been colored red by the flames which had burned the hopes of the parents she'd never know. Back then she believed that if she followed her father's ideals she'd follow the right path. So when she received that letter saying that Dorothy Catalonia would attend school at her institute she truly believed it was a good step towards a mutual understanding between Sank and the Romefeller Foundation. She had even accepted Dorothy as a friend and often debated with her despite the risk of being tricked by her. When Heero and Quatre arrived at the institute Dorothy had seemed particularly interested in them, she knew who they were and didn't hide it either. She had tried everything to defend them and her ideals all together, but it turned out that Dorothy's tongue was as sharp as her forked eyebrows. Relena covered her mouth with her hand to hide a small chuckle. She straightened her face and looked into the mirror. Dorothy was smart, but very embittered. She was addicted to war and to arguments.

And she had chosen the attack on Sank as a good occasion to test her and push her into Romefellers hands. Relena wondered whether she had been planning this all along, and about what Dorothy could be planning for her now. One mistake and she'd disappear off the stage.

"I wonder what Heero would…"

She was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" she answered with her eyes closed, she didn't want to see the world just yet.

The double doors were opened and Dorothy's black heels made a tapping sound on the Red marble floor.

"Relena, are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Then lets be on our way" Her voice sounded calm but slightly cheerful. She was enjoying this moment. Relena got up from her chair and followed Dorothy out off the room. It was too late to turn back now; she'd have to face whatever they had planned for her. Their footsteps echoed through the hallway and made a firm cold noise. Today the world would meet Queen Relena, the main-representative of Romefeller.

They were about to see that this silly girl still had some tricks up her sleeve.


End file.
